In conventional technology, connectors having a configuration in which the conductor (conducting wire) of a cable (electric wire) is soldered to the contact (a pad) of a connector are well-known, for example Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-68007.
A problem affecting the above described conventional connector is that as the conductor of the cable is soldered to the contact of the connector, rapid changes in the structure and the material substance occur in the boundary of the solder and the conductor and the boundary of the solder and contact, leading to substantial attenuation when the conventional connector (cable) is used for transmission of a high frequency signal.
In order to solve the abovementioned problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cable and a cable connection method and cable welding device therefor wherein the occurrence of the above described problem of signal attenuation is reduced when a high frequency signal is transmitted.